Conventional wireless telecommunications devices advantageously permit communication between a sending source and a receiving destination, without requiring a physical connection to a traditional Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). Thus, instead of being restricted to a location that maintains a PSTN land-line connection, conventional wireless telecommunications devices advantageously permit device users to geographically “roam” while communicating with a destination device. This capacity to “roam” has been of great benefit in telecommunications applications.
The benefits of wireless communication have more recently been recognized in the area of data communications. The ability of a portable computing device, such as a lap-top computer for example, to achieve data communication with another computing device (e.g., a host or server) using a wireless connection is highly desirable. A wireless data connection permits a wireless data communications device, such as a lap-top computer, to send and receive data while roaming from one geographic location to another, without the necessity of maintaining a land-line connection with a PSTN.
Wireless data communication while roaming, however, necessitates some sort of portable power source for the roaming data communications device. Wireless data communications devices have, therefore, typically used battery power sources. Wireless data communications devices, however, are high energy consumers and, therefore, require that their associated battery power sources be replaced or recharged very often.
Therefore, there exists a need for a system and method that reduces the energy consumption of a wireless data communications device.